Merrimack County, New Hampshire
Merrimack County is a county in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. As of the 2010 census, the population was 146,445. Its county seat is Concord, the state capital. The center of population of New Hampshire is located in Merrimack County, in the town of Pembroke.http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt Merrimack County was organized at Concord in 1823, and is named for the Merrimack River.http://home.att.net/~local_history/NH-Merrimack_Co.htm It was formed by removing towns from northern Hillsborough and Rockingham counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.31%) is water. Adjacent counties *Belknap County (northeast) *Strafford County (east) *Rockingham County (southeast) *Hillsborough County (south) *Sullivan County (west) *Grafton County (northwest) National protected area *John Hay National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 136,225 people, 51,843 households, and 35,460 families residing in the county. The population density was 146 people per square mile (56/km²). There were 56,244 housing units at an average density of 60 per square mile (23/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.08% White, 0.54% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.86% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 1.04% from two or more races. 1.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.5% were of English, 13.4% Irish, 12.7% French, 11.0% French Canadian, 8.4% American, 6.4% German and 6.0% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. 94.2% spoke English, 2.9% French and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 51,843 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.60% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 30.60% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,522, and the median income for a family was $56,842. Males had a median income of $37,722 versus $27,207 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,208. About 4.10% of families and 5.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.60% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities Merrimack County is divided into two cities and 25 towns. Unincorporated villages are listed within their respective towns or city: *Allenstown **Suncook** (part) *Andover **East Andover *Boscawen *Bow *Bradford *Canterbury *Chichester *Concord* **Penacook *Danbury *Dunbarton *Epsom *Franklin* *Henniker *Hill *Hooksett **South Hooksett** *Hopkinton **Contoocook** *Loudon *New London **Elkins *Newbury **Blodgett Landing** **South Newbury *Northfield *Pembroke **Suncook** (part) *Pittsfield *Salisbury *Sutton **North Sutton **South Sutton *Warner *Webster *Wilmot * City ** Census-designated place See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Merrimack County, New Hampshire References External links *Merrimack County official website *National Register of Historic Places listing for Merrimack County Category:Counties of New Hampshire Category:Merrimack County, New Hampshire Category:Greater Boston